Just to remember
by Bananas are good
Summary: Parce que rien n'est tout noir ni tout blanc, et parce qu'ils méritent tous qu'on se souvienne d'eux... Série de OS sur tous ceux qui s'en vont, du premier au dernier tome. SPOILER TOME 7
1. Histoires de famille

**Titre :** Just to remember

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas et je ne gagne pas d'argent pour écrire ça (qui paierait pour ça, franchement ?...)

**Résumé :** Parce que rien n'est tout noir ni tout blanc, et parce que tout le monde à son bon côté...Voici donc ma série de OS qui à pour but d'explorer un peu plus les personnages décédés tout au long des 7 tomes, aussi bien les ''gentils'' que les ''méchants'', les principaux que les personnages plus secondaires.

-

-

-

**Histoires de famille **

Sirius Black ne s'était jamais particulièrement chanceux en ce qui concernait la famille.

Certes, ainsi que lui avait fait remarqué Remus qui avait perdu son père à l'âge de neuf ans, au moins, _il en avait une_.

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que, aussi pure soit elle, la noble famille des Black ne possédait que très peu de gènes « familiaux ».

Quand James lui racontait ses vacances en France dans un camping trop classe, Sirius marmonnait quelque chose à propos de sa grande maison où on pouvait descendre les six étages sur la rampe, sans préciser qu'il avait en fait passé l'été dans sa chambre pour éviter Regulus, Narcissa et Bellatrix.

Quand Peter lui décrivait les soirées familiales autour du feu, Sirius, lui, ne pouvait que rire un peu tristement sur les repas « de famille », à quatre autour d'une table pour douze, avec toutes ses chaises les séparant et semblant matérialiser le fossé qui les séparait, tous, les uns des autres.

Quand Remus lui parlait des discussions sur le monde magique qu'il avait parfois avec sa mère moldue, Sirius se rappelait du Doloris que sa mère lui avait lancé un soir où il avait osé affirmer que cette petite cruche d'Elena Goyle, à laquelle il était promis depuis ses cinq ans, était véritablement bête comme ses pieds.

Mais bon.

Après tout, à Poudlard, Sirius avait trois amis géniaux et près à tout pour lui, il était l'un des garçons les plus populaires de l'école et il était brillant.

Et donc, il n'avait jamais considéré le fait de s'entendre avec sa famille comme une question de vie ou de mort.

_Il aurait du_, songea-t-il avec fatalité au moment où le sortilège de sa cousine le frappa de plein fouet.

Parce qu'au fond, tout ça, c'était juste… des histoires de famille.

* * *

C'est pas mon écrit préféré mais j'adore Sirius donc je devais commencer par lui, logique... 

Rewiews please ?


	2. De toutes les couleurs

**Titre :** Just to remember

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas,etc...

Et voici le deuxième OS : Snape

-

-

-

- 

**De toutes les couleurs**

Le serpent vient tout juste de refermer ses crochets sur lui et la seule chose à laquelle il pense, est que...

C'est étrange.  
Etrange qu'il soit tué par Voldemort pour une raison autre que scelle pour laquelle il s'empêche de trembler dès qu'il se trouve devant l'assassin de son seul amour.  
Etrange que Potter et sa clique se soit trouvés là, et que leurs yeux écarquillés n'expriment, finalement, pas tant de haine que ça.

Mais surtout étrange comme le monde qui semblait s'être vidé de couleur seize ans plus tôt, les retrouve soudainement alors qu'il vit les dernières minutes de sa vie.

Il voit le rouge des yeux du serpent, et songe que si le rouge est la couleur du courage alors il en mérite au moins un peu.

Il voit le vert des yeux de Potter et se dit la couleur des Serpentards n'est jamais, non, jamais aussi belle que dans les yeux de Lily, et tant pis si ce n'est pas elle mais son fils qui est en face de lui.

Il voit le fluide bleu s'échapper de sa tempe, et trouve ironique de se dire que toute sa vie sera maintenant contenue dans un flacon de verre.

Il voit le blanc et le noir de sa vision qui commence à se brouiller, et comprend que sa vie, au fond, c'est un peu ça : un mélange de blanc et de noir qui forme un gris d'une nuance insaisissable que seuls Lily et Albus ont été capable voir à sa juste valeur.

Mais sa vie se finit ici, et c'est avec un dernier sourire pour Lily que Severus s'éteint, et laisse venir à lui les ténèbres de la mort et le blanc éclatant de la victoire qui viendra, un jour.

* * *

Une 'tite rewiews pour dire si vous avez aimez ou pas ? 


	3. Sur une photo vieillie

**Titre :** Just to remember

**Disclaimer : **Ni Colin, ni Ginny, encore moins Harry ne sont à moi. Dommage...

Troisième OS : Colin

-

-

**Sur une photo vieillie****  
**

Colin ne sait pas d'où lui est venu cette passion pour les photo « façon sorciers », ni même pourquoi il a un jour prit cet appareil planqué au fond d'une armoire, mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'aujourd'hui il ne passe pas une minute sans qu'il ne l'ai autour du cou.

Parce que Colin photographie. Tout.

Harry, la mine un peu gênée, qui sourit gauchement à l'objectif, l'air de ne pas comprendre pourquoi Colin a fait de lui son idole. Alors que c'est tout simplement parce qu'Harry est sorcier, courageux et parce qu'il joue au Quidditch, et que cela fait tout autant de point pour être admiré d'un Griffondor un peu timide élevé chez des moldus.

Il prend aussi Ginny, Ginny et ses joues rouges quand elle croise le regard de Harry, Ginny qui adule Harry au moins autant que lui, mais pour des raisons qu'il soupçonne toute fois différentes des siennes. Ginny et leurs fous rires, aussi, quand ils manquent de faire surprendre par Percy alors que, planqués derrière une armoire massive, ils étaient en pleine filature de leur héros.

Mais il y a une part d'ombre sur cette première année, et Colin songe à cette photo qui n'existe pas sinon sous forme de pellicule grillée. Et c'est presque, au fond, un soulagement, de ne pas avoir de trace de ce corps de serpent, de ces yeux jaunes étincelants et du regard étrangement vide de Ginny à côté du Basilic.

* * *

Le temps passe –et Colin prendre d'autres photos. 

Il voit Dennis qui lui sourit, trempé mais heureux, assis dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.  
Et Colin se revoit, lui, un an plus tôt et tellement fier d'être dans la maison des courageux.

* * *

Le temps passe encore –et Colin continu à photographier tout, tout et n'importe quoi. 

Ca agace Ginny, elle lui dit qu'il doit lâcher son appareil et commencer à débarquer dans la vrai vie. Elle l'énerve un peu quand elle dit ça, mais Colin se retient de lui faire remarquer que elle aussi devrait réattérir et se rendre compte que cette année non plus, Harry Potter ne s'intéresse pas à elle.

A la place, Colin lui sourit.

Et continu à photographier.

* * *

Le temps passe –et Colin devient… doué, même Ginny l'admet. 

Il sont en quatrième année, face à une Ombrage plus détestable encore que Rogue, et Colin s'amuse à la prendre en photo pendant les cours, et ses photos font tellement ressortir le côté à la fois sinistre et ridicule du personnage qu'elles sont exposées (protégée par un sortilège) dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Pendant les cours de l'AD, il ne photographie pas –Ginny le tuerait sûrement- mais entre les cours, il ne quitte pas son appareil. Plus que jamais, il photographie tout. Les élèves et leur consternation horrifiée, Rusard et son air satisfait, Dumbledore qui semble vouloir s'effacer au profit d'un ministre plus aveugle que jamais, et Harry et toutes ses ombres autour de lui.

Toutes ses ombres qui semblent peu à peu s'emparer du monde qui l'a accueilli.

* * *

Le temps passe –et Colin grandit. 

Ginny s'éloigne –ou tout du moins ils s'éloignent tout les deux. Colin se trouve soudain des atomes crochus avec Justin et Hannah, de Poufsouffle, et la présence de ses deux amis arrive presque à lui faire oublier le petit pincement qu'il a au cœur quand il voit sa Ginny et Harry se sourire tendrement.

Presque.

Alors, Colin continu à photographier.

* * *

Le temps passe –et quand les ténèbres s'emparent réellement du monde sorcier, Colin continu à photographier afin que personne, non personne n'oublie le mal qui s'enracine à Poudlard ni tout ces adolescents qui s'unissent en secret et sans distinction de maisons afin de le faire disparaître. 

Mais il va aussi combattre, avec tous ces gens qui lui sont chers, même si, il le sait, il n'en a pas le droit, parce qu'après tout on ne gagne pas une guerre juste avec des photos en mouvement, aussi belles soient-elles.

Alors Colin pose son appareil et prend sa baguette, sans se dire que la seule image animée qui restera de lui, à peine trois heures plus tard, sera une vielle photo jaunie sur laquelle il fait de grands signes de la main.

-

-

* * *

_J'ai une drôle d'impression avec ce OS, il me semble un peu moins bien que les autres mais bon... j'ai été tellement choquée par la mort de Colin qu'il fallait que je l'écrive._

_Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !_


End file.
